Arthur's Love (Merthur)
by Linkster16
Summary: Camelot has entered into a terrible drought. Arthur must travel with his knights and Merlin to Bayard's kingdom to ask for his help. What happens when a fight ensues? Warning: Character death.


A/N: This is just a little scene I wrote. WARNING: this is gay... literally XD

It had barely even been an hour since Merlin, Arthur and three of his most trusted knights stepped over the border of Camelot, when they were attacked by bandits. Arthur abandoned his horse as swords clanged together and crossbows zinged with deadly arrows barely missing the knights and their king. Merlin did his best to stay out of the way and help on the sidelines. He held onto his horse which carried all their much needed supplies and, when no one was looking, he used his magic to watch Arthur's back. He had already stopped 2 men from stabbing Arthur and had sent an archer crashing to the forest floor from his perch on a branch high up within the canopy of the forest. He called out another spell as an ax man tried to cut off Sir Leon's head while he was busy with another. Merlin stumbled against the horse. Camelot had been suffering from a horrible drought that had left everyone hungry and some had even died. Hence their journey to Bayard's kingdom, to ask for food and water for the people of Camelot. Merlin had not eaten in days and it had taken a toll, not only on his body, but his magic too. He was exhausted and even now he could see black spots before his eyes.

Arthur sliced another man down and spun to stop an oncoming attack. There were many of these bandits, but the knights of Camelot were strong no matter the numbers. Arthur looked back at Merlin whenever he had the chance to see if he was alright, but the fights before him commanded his attention and he hoped with all his heart that Merlin would be safe and would be able to protect himself. Arthur blocked another attack and as he flung the man away from him he saw a sight that curdled his blood.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled as a man snuck up behind the weak looking boy who had gone pale and was leaning against the pack horse. Merlin spun around just in time to be hit hard across the chest with the bandit's sword. Merlin swayed for a moment, then fell to his knees and from there to his side. Even from Arthur's spot some 20 feet away he could see the blood pooling around Merlin's life less form.

Merlin's body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, his heart beat furiously within his chest as his body slowly started to shut down. The pain felt like it would last forever and Merlin coudlnt help, but wish that it would just be over so it would stop. He could feel warm blood pooling beneath him. He blinked away tears and turned his head ever so slightly to look up at the man who had attacked him. The bandit raised his sword again to give the final blow, when with a sound like thunder Arthur rammed into him. Their swords clashed together again and again, but Arthur was angry and no one would be able to defeat him in this state. The bandit fell at Arthur's feet after a fatal blow had been given to him.

Arthur ran to Merlin's side as fast as his tired legs could take him. He fell to his knees beside him and lifted Merlin's upper body into his arms, caressing his face. Merlin blinked up at Arthur, barely able to keep his eyes open and smiled lightly.

"Merlin, how can you be smiling at a time like this?" Arthur asked. Merlin raised his hand slowly and placed it on Arthur's at his cheek.

"Because you're here, you dollophead." Merlin said, using his favorite insult for Arthur.

Arthur placed his free hand on Merlin's chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding, but the cut was too long and too deep and Merlin had already lost too much blood. Arthur's eyes started to tear up as he looked down at his dying friend.

"Merlin, please dont leave me. There has to be a way to save you" Arthur pleaded as he brushed the blood stained hair from Merlins forehead. Merlin's breathing had gotten more ragged and strained and he was now desperately struggling for breath. Merlin nodded.

"There may be a way... If he can get here in time" Merlin said. He winced with the pain of talking. A tear fell from Arthur's eyes, but a spark of hope lit up his face.

"Tell me." He said. Merlin shook his head.

"It would change how you think of me... You would hate me and you would wish me dead anyway." Merlin said grimacing. Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead and more tears fell from his face.

"A life without you is no life at all" He whispered. Merlin's eyes widened for a moment and his smile returned, but quickly faded as the pain became more intense.

"Then so be it" Merlin whispered back. With a deep breath that obviously caused him much more pain Merlin cried out for the great dragon Kilgarrah in the tongue of the dragons. He had barley finished when he started to cough up blood. It trickled out of the corner of his mouth in a flood and he could barley get a single breath in. Arthur's eyes had widened in disbelief when Merlin had used his sacred gift. He knew it was magic and he coudlnt help but feel betrayed by Merlin. But as Merlin coughed up blood and his labored breathing became nothing more then a single breath a minute, Arthur begged to all the world that Merlin would live, no matter if he had magic or not.

"Merlin! Please dont go, I still have to tell you something. Please... Just... Stay with me." Arthur pleaded again. Merlin's eyes had started to close, but they held a questioning look and with what felt like an immense amount of energy he opened his eyes wider and forced himself to take another breath through the blood filling his lungs. Arthur looked deep into his eyes with such emotion that Merlin was scared that Arthur might shatter.

"I love you..." He said. Merlin smiled once more. His hand slid from Arthur's and his head lolled to the side, his smile faded slowly into the expression he made when he slept. His eyes remained open, staring into nothing. Arthur couldnt... wouldnt believe that Merlin was dead. It couldnt be true. He sat there motionless, holding the lifeless body of Merlin, his servant, his friend, and his love. Nothing stirred him. Not even the dust that blew into his face, or the tremendous sound of beating wings as a dragon landed not 30 feet away from the two men. The dragon looked sadly upon the sight before him and shook his head.

"I can save him young Pendragon, but I would be giving up my life in return for his... You must promise me something in return." The great dragon said leaning down so he was eye level with Arthur. Arthur barley even flinched from the close proximity of the magic creature and only nodded, showing that he had heard the beast.

"You must find Aithusa and you must bring her to Merlin so that my clan will not die out. That is my only request. Do you swear upon it?" The dragon asked. Arthur looked up at the dragon and nodded once more.

"Please, just save him." He pleaded the dragon, his voice cracking. The dragon sighed and as the air from his warm breath engulfed Merlin, the dragon started to fade away. He began to disappear, starting at his tail and continuing up to his body and neck. Right before his head disappeared he reminded the king of his promise. Within seconds of the dragon's disappearance Merlin began to breath again, his wound healed and his eyes fluttered shut. Arthur looked towards his knights who were scattered around the clearing, looking awe struck.

"If you have any shred of love for Camelot and for your king... you will not speak of this to anyone" Arthur said, his voice deafening in the dreadful silence. Arthur placed his arm underneath Merlin's knees and lifted him up. He commanded his knights to go on to Bayard's kingdom without him and to tell Bayard that he had been taken ill. Arthur placed Merlin onto a horse and got on behind him. The horse was small and struggled under the weight of both of them, but the knights needed the pack horse and the other horses were theirs. The knights continued on to the next kingdom and Arthur took Merlin back to Camelot. Half-an-hour into the ride Merlin woke. He looked around him and finally, up at Arthur, who's jaw was set in a hard line.

"Arthur -"

"Why didnt you tell me?" Arthur interrupted. Merlin sighed.

"Because you would have executed me" He said simply. Arthur made a 'tch' sound.

"Did you really think that?" He asked. Merlin looked up at him again.

"Wouldnt you have?" Merlin asked. Arthur shook his head.

"I dont know what I would have done... But I dont want you dead... I never will" He said. Merlin looked ahead of them at the castle.

"Why are we heading back to Camelot, dont you have to go to Bayard's kingdom?" Merlin asked. Arthur rested his chin on Merlin's head and sighed.

"I wasnt just gonna leave you there and I couldnt take you with me, it was to far a journey." He explained. Merlin leaned back farther into Arthur.

"Does that mean you dont hate me?" Merlin asked hoarsely. Arthur brought the horse to a stop. Merlin looked up at him confused, they were still at least a mile from the castle. Arthur got off the horse and pulled Merlin off with him. Merlin stumbled, unable to keep on his feet. Arthur picked him up and carried him to the shade of the trees.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked as Arthur set him against the trunk of a tree.

"I wish to be alone with you for a while... I need to clear some things with you" Arthur explained. He leaned forwards and put his hand on the bark behind Merlin's head, supporting his weight.

"Merlin, I dont think you understand how much you mean to me." He said.

He placed his lips upon Merlin's. Merlin was over powered by the emotions running through him as he kissed his king. The heat between the two and the love behind the kiss caused it to not be so gentle in nature and both Merlin and Arthur were gasping for breath as they parted.

"Arthur..."

"Yes Merlin?" Merlin smirked.

"You're a clotpole"


End file.
